Morning Whisker
|pastaffie=Tall Shadow's camp |death=Sickness |age=Approx. 3.5 moons old at death |kit=Morning Whisker |starclan resident=Morning Whisker |mother=Windstar |father=Gorsestar |sister=Mothflight |brothers=Emberkit, Dust Muzzle |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |livebooks = The First Battle, The Blazing Star |deadbooks =''A Forest Divided, ''Moth Flight's Vision }} Morning Whisker is a tiny, fluffy brown-and-white tabbyRevealed on Kate'sBlog she-cat with a white muzzle.Revealed on Kate's blog History In the Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :Moth Flight briefly remembers her littermate, Morning Whisker's death. She recalls that Cloud Spots found the cure for the sickness Morning Whisker died of. :In the dream at the Moonstone, Moth Flight sees her sister, Morning Whisker, who is now looking well. Morning Whisker tells Moth Flight that she's happy to see her, and that she had to convince the Clans about the establishment of medicine cats. When Moth Flight seems dejected about this, Morning Whisker encourages her to. : In the ''Dawn of the Clans arc ''The First Battle :Morning Whisker is born to Wind Runner and Gorse Fur, along with her littermates Dust Muzzle, Moth Flight, and Emberkit. After they are born, Dappled Pelt remarks that the kits are small but they're still perfect. After the birth of her sickly brother, Emberkit dies leaving Wind Runner stricken with grief. Gray Wing visits the kits in the nursery and sees them suckling at Wind Runner's belly. After Emberkit is buried, Wind Runner, upset at the loss of her son, rushes forward and tells the cats that he can't be buried, for she needs more time to grieve. However, Gorse Fur tells her that she needs to remember her other kits and the fact that they need her. The Blazing Star :Gray Wing shoulders his way into the den and sees Morning Whisker lying on the nest with a swollen belly and a bleeding mouth. Gray Wing feels horrified and he realizes that Morning Whisker has caught the mysterious disease that struck the forest. :At that moment, Pebble Heart walks in and tries to push some chewed up herbs into her mouth. Gray Wing pushes Pebble Heart from the struggling kit, yelling at him for risking himself. After Pebble Heart explains that Cloud Spots put him in charge, he gives the tansy to Morning Whisker. Owl Eyes asks Gray Wing if the young kit would be fine; the dark gray tom assures his foster son that she would be. :Later, she is seen again when Cloud Spots stays beside her to examine her. Gray Wing mentions Morning Whisker in the meeting, stating that she should be never touched by anyone except for the "healers". Thunder wonders when Morning Whisker got sick, and goes to check on her. Gray Wing decides to stay out of Morning Whisker's grieving family's way. :Clear Sky asks Gray Wing what happened, Gray Wing mentions that Morning Whisker got sick. Afterwards, Gray Wing heads towards Wind Runner's den and he sees Cloud Spots tending to Morning Whisker. Pebble Heart volunteers to stay behind with Morning Whisker when Gray Wing asks him to check on Sparrow Fur. :Later, Thunder casts a glance at Wind Runner's den, and sees Morning Whisker lying in the den, sick and barely moving. Pebble Heart crouches beside her desperately. Moth Flight tells Wind Runner that Morning Whisker would be okay. When Wind Runner tries to lick her ill daughter's ears, Pebble Heart shoves her away, yelling at her. Thunder tells Clear Sky that Morning Whisker is getting no better. They both wonder what Morning Whisker's sickness could be. :Thunder hears a scream from Wind Runner's den. He realizes that Morning Whisker is lying in the den, eyes rolled into her head, and her tongue sticking out of her jaws. The kit gives a final twitch, then lays still. Wind Runner tries to get to Morning Whisker, screaming at Pebble Heart to let her pass. Pebble Heart disallows her to get near Morning Whisker. Tall Shadow asks Wind Runner what she'd like to do with Morning Whisker. The wiry brown she-cats wants Morning Whisker to live with the spirit cats, as she deserved it. At last, Wind Runner decides to bury her kit under the bush, as she loved to hide in bushes. All of the cats murmur their sorrowful farewells to the dead kit. A Forest Divided :As the Gathering commences, Wind Runner is seen with her lost kits, including Morning Whisker. She nuzzles them, and tells them to come closer, as their time together was finite. :Morning Whisker is later mentioned, though unnamed, when Gray Wing thinks of how Wind Runner, Gorse Fur, Moth Flight, and Dust Muzzle had made their own camp after one of their kits died of sickness. She is also briefly mentioned by Moth Flight when she remembers Gray Wing as the cat who dug her brother and sister's grave. In the ''Field Guides ''The Ultimate Guide :Although not mentioned by name, Morning Whisker is briefly appears on Wind Runner’s page. When Wind realized she was expecting kits, she asked if she and Gorse could become part of the group, eager for her kits to have the protection of this larger group. After the Great Battle, the family stayed on the moor but separated themselves from most of the mountain cats. Trivia Interesting facts *She has rogue blood via Windstar, and Gorsestar. Mistakes *She is accidentally called a tom in ''The First Battle. *She, Dust Muzzle, and Moth Flight are accidentally listed under Clear Sky's camp in the allegiances for The Blazing Star, as she and her siblings are shown to be living with their parents in Tall Shadow's camp. *She was mistakenly said to be less than a moon old, yet two moons pass before she dies of the blazing star sickness. Character pixels Kin Members Mother: :Windstar: Father: :Gorsestar: Sister: :Mothflight: Brothers: :Emberkit: :Dust Muzzle: :Honey Pelt: Nieces: :Bubbling Stream: :Blue Whisker: Grandmothers: :Unnamed she-cat: :Unnamed she-cat: Aunt: :Unnamed she-cat: Grandnieces/nephews: :Three unnamed kits: Living (As of Moth Flight's Vision) Distant descendants: :Morningflower: :Onestar:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Ashfoot: :Gorsepaw: :Unnamed kits: :Darktail: :Unnamed kits: :Crowfeather: :Eaglekit: :Two unnamed kits: :Smokehaze: :Brindlewing: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Breezepelt: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: :Hollytuft: :Spotkit: :Flykit: :Snapkit: :Thriftkit: :Bristlekit: :Flipkit: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and citations }} ru:Утренний Усикfi:Morning Whiskerde:Sonnenflaumfr:Morning Whiskerpl:Poranny Wąs Category:Females Category:Kits Category:Tall Shadow's cats Category:Early Settlers Category:Minor characters Category:The First Battle characters Category:Deceased characters Category:The Blazing Star characters Category:StarClan cats Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters